Darren and Mr Sparkles
by The-Saddest-Of-Them-All
Summary: Wonder what happens when Darren meets Edward in a chartroom? Well, click the title to find out.....
1. Darren and Mr Sparkles

AN/ This is my first _ever _fanfic so go easy on me. Also I am Anti Twilight so if you don't like it, don't comment bad things (and yes I have read all 4 books) You don't have to review if you don't want to, I'm not going to beg but it would make me smile.

**Disclaimer: **Darren and Harkat belong to….

**Darren Shan**: (Jumps up and down) ME!!!!

And Edward belongs to..

**Stephen Meyer**:…..me?

**The_Saddist_Of_Them_All**: (nods) Yes

**Stephen Meyer: **ok…..ME!!

- Edward

PriceD - Darren

Scarred4life - Harkat

(Big, ominous narrators voice) _In some unknown chartroom online….._

PrinceD - Want to hear a joke?

Scarred4life - Sure

PrinceD - Stephen Meyer

Scarred4life - ……I don't get it

PrinceD - Hear (E-mails him _Twilight_)

Scarred4life - (Super fast reads all 4 books) Oh. My. God

PrinceD - Yup (nods)

Scarred4life - (Faints)

Mr. Sparkles - I'm dangerous

PrinceD - Who are you?

Mr. Sparkles -I'm a machonist

PrinceD - EDWARD?!

Mr. Sparkles - Just call me Mr. Danger

PrinceD - Why?

Mr. Sparkles - (Looks to see that no one is around) I've killed people

PrinceD - How many?

Mr. Sparkles - (Completely serious grim face) At. Least. 5.

PrinceD - (Bursts out laughing) ROFL! LMFAO! LOL!

Mr. Sparkles - Danger….

PrinceD - You have SERIOUS problems

Mr. Sparkles - You shouldn't chat with me I'm dangerous

PrinceD - This is kind of annoying

Mr. Sparkles - Danger….DANGER

PrinceD - ………?

Mr. Sparkles - DANGER!!

PrinceD - Dude, your not dangerous

Mr. Sparkles - How do you know?

PrinceD - Because I'm a vampire

Mr. Sparkles - Do you sparkle?

PrinceD - What?

Mr. Sparkles - Do….You…..SPARKEL?

PrinceD - Um….no

Mr. Sparkles - Then your not a vampire, everyone knows REAL vampires sparkle

PrinceD - No, REAL vampires, like me, drink blo-

Mr. Sparkles - STAY AWAY FROM MY BELLA!!!!!!!!!!

PrinceD - What's with the outburst?

Mr. Sparkles - You heard me (Growls)

PrinceD - Don't worry, I wont hurt her

Mr. Sparkles - But I will (breaks down crying "tearless broken sobs")

PrinceD - Why?

Mr. Sparkles - Because I'm **dangerous**

PrinceD - (groans) Not this again

Mr. Sparkles - (Stops and looks up determined) But I love her (Brakes down again)

PrinceD - OK, enough, this guy has more problems then Steve

**PrinceD HAS LOGGED OUT**

**Mr. Sparkles HAS BEEN SENT TO AN INSAIN ASYLEUM DUR TO EXTENSIVE EMOTIONAL TRAMUA AND MOOD SWINGS**


	2. Darren and IFeelYou

A/N This was intended to be just a one-shot with Darren and Edward but because of Luna Kompton's review I decided to continue. I'm hoping to do all of the cullens and maybe other charicters too. Also thanx to:

Maniacinthemaking  
Darksinseaia  
xoxoLostAngelCakexoxo and  
Deathly Nightmare

I am merely a humble servant to the great authors of life, AKA, DARREN SHAN!!!!

* * *

**Scarred4life has logged in**

**PrinceD has logged in**

Scarred4life- What happened yesterday?

PrinceD- I'm not really sure, I think some one tried posing as a vampire, but he was closer to being a fairy then a vampire, if you ask me

Scarred4life- Why?

PrinceD- He said he **SPARKELED**

Scarred4life- Seriously?

PrinceD- Yeah

Scarred4life- (_snorts_) Tinkerbell poser

**I_Feel_You has Logged in**

I_Feel_You- Greetings all

PrinceD- Who are you?

I_Feel_You- My name is classified

Scarred4life- Why?

I_Feel_You- I DON'T REALLY KNOW!

PrinceD- …….

Scarred4life- …….

I_Feel_You- Sorry but my brother got mad

PrinceD- What dose that have to do with you?

I_Feel_You- Did you not read my name?

PrinceD- (_Reads_ _name_) oh…wait…YOUR JASPER!!

I_Feel_You- Finally

Scarred4life- Dude, your emo

I_Feel_You- Am not! (_cuts_ _himself_)

Scarred4life- Hey, is the fairy your brother?

I_Feel_You- What?

PrinceD- You know, the one that sparkles and is Bella crazy

I_Feel_You- Wha- Oh, you mean Edward, right?

PrinceD- Yes! That's his name!

Scarred4life- Wait…you mean the twilight one?

PrinceD- Yes

Scarred4life- Gross, that guys pedophile

I_Feel_You- Hey! You can't talk to my brother like that! (growls)

Scarred4life- Or what, you'll shine on us?

I_Feel_You- Yeah (_shifty_ _eyes_) well I was in a war

PrinceD- I _won_ a war

I_Feel_You- (_gasps_) LIES!!!

PrinceD- Real mature

I_Feel_You- Yeah…well…well…(_points finger at Darren's screen name_) YOU SUCK! (_cries_)

Scarred4life- What's with him?

PrinceD- emo, remember?

Scarred4life- Oh O.o

**I_Feel_you HAS LOGGED OUT BECAUSE HE WANTS HIS MOMMY**

PrinceD- …….

Scarred4life- …I think I liked it better when I was unconscious

* * *

A/N Reviews are like hope; they keep me going


	3. Darren and ImAlwaysTrippn

A/N Hey, everyone!! I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!! Heres chapter 3!! ENJOY OR DIE!!!! j/k :^)

* * *

ImAlwaysTrippn  - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Scarred4life – Who the heck r u?

ImAlwaysTrippn – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Scarred4life -??

PrinceD – Hey, what's up?

ImAlwaysTrippn – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OMG!!! EDWARD HELP!!!!!!!!

PrinceD – What's wrong?

ImAlwaysTrippn - (starts hyperventilating)

Scarred4life – You better tell the Prince what's wrong or I'll kill you

PrinceD- Whoa Harkat, what's that about?

Scarred4life – I've always wanted to do that

ImAlwaysTrippn – (calms down) Okay so my grandma came over today a-and sh-she-

Scarred4life – What? Did she die?

ImAlwaysTrippn – No after my parents left she started knitting and she got out a pair of o-o-of of-

Scarred4life – WHAT?!

PrinceD- Did she hurt you?

ImAlwaysTrippn – a p-p-pa-pair o-o-of

Scarred4life – SPIT IT OUT!!!

ImAlwaysTrippn – OF NEEDELS!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!! OMFG!!!!!!

PrinceD- Hey, I know who it is! It's Bella!

Scarred4life- Should of guessed, how could I have missed that username?

ImAlwaysTrippn – SAVE ME!!!!! HELLLLLPPP!!!!

PrinceD – Ok. First thing. Calm down.

ImAlwaysTrippn – (breaths in/out) Okay

Scarred4life – Now go outside, in the woods.

PrinceD – And don't come out until I come for you

ImAlwaysTrippn – R u sure?

PrinceD – Yes, don't worry. I know Edward

ImAlwaysTrippn – Okay! Thank you soo much!

PrinceD- Think nothing of it! Now GO!

**ImAlwaysTrippn has logged off**

Scarred4life- You don't even know where she lives

PrinceD- So?

Scarred4life – You genius (smiles crocked grin)

PrinceD - _Harkat _

Scarre4life - Yeah I know..

* * *

A/N Only those who can anwser this question can review my story.

1+1=?

Try your best.


End file.
